Wrath of Herobrine
by Kenjo the Lord of Lightning
Summary: Herobrine, the God of Destruction, plans to destroy the world. The only ones capable of defeating him and thwarting his plans are the remnants of the Resistance, who had been defeated by Herobrine's army in the recent past. Follow the story of Kid as he finds himself fighting to save the world from being erased forever. Rated T for blood and cursing.
1. Kid's New Life

Minecraft: Wrath of Herobrine Chapter 1: Kid's New Life

(I do not own Minecraft, Mojang does. I do, however, own the characters in this story. And I wanted to make this a little different as opposed to a regular minecraft life. Hope you enjoy!)

My name is Kid. Yeah, I know, not a very good name, but I accept it. I used to live in a bustling city, but I found that life a bit boring, so I decided to move out into the country. I donated all the materials I'd ever gathered to the City Storage. They'd need it more than me anyways. Sadly I didn't have any friends, but any friends I DID make had a bad habit of dying on me. Sure, it was sad, but I got over it in the end. In all honesty, I think everyone in the city I was from was glad to have a bad luck charm like me leave. I didn't blame them.

So, here I am, living out in the wilderness, having taken down a couple trees with my bare hands (Don't ask, I don't know either), and made myself a cozy little home. However, it wasn't safe to leave the house at night.

You see, there are these monsters running around. Most of them burn up in the morning, but there is one exception.

An exception that was right outside my door when I woke up.

"Don't these damn things ever give up?" I remarked at the slimy green mutant outside my door, grabbing up my stone sword that was leaning against the wall by my bed.

The mutant just stared at me. I smirked and threw my sword, point first, at the door. It landed dead center, and with a hiss, the mutant blew up, destroying my doorway, and not to mention my sword.

"Fifth time this week I had to rebuild that doorway. Oh well, it isn't gonna fix itself."

I walked up to a large chest I was using just for these occasions. I opened it and inside was four doors, eighteen wooden planks, and a whole mess of dirt.

I guess I forgot to describe myself, didn't I? Well, I have short blond hair that I like to try and slick back, but it just ends up looking messy, Aquamarine eyes, a light green shirt with the top three buttons undone, and a pair of jeans. I never felt that tennis shoes were comfortable, so I always wear sandals.

So after I fixed my doorway AGAIN, I felt it necessary to go back into the little mine I made. I hadn't found much, just a CRAP ton of coal. If I wanted to get some of the really good materials that lay below the world, I needed to find a cavern.

So, I grabbed my pickaxe, shovel, torches, spare stone sword, bow, and arrows. All were necessary.

You see, I have a history with mining that most people would find questionable. I always get really lucky and find, no exaggeration, millions of precious minerals that were RIGHT NEXT to the mines the official miners of the city made. Needless to say I lived in luxury for a while, but as I said before found it boring.

So, there I was, mining for what felt like hours, when I saw a hole behind one of the blocks of stone I was mining.

"Finally."

I dug the dirt block under the stone block I mined and walked into the cave. That was already lit. And had people in it. People that were staring at me.

"Okay, who do you think you are invading our mine like that?" the woman asked me, obviously angry.

The man spoke up, "Hold on, dear sister, we cannot assume things of a possible guest." His voice was smooth and deep, very calming. "Who are you, good sir? And why are you here?"

"Uh, my name's Kid. Nice to meet you, uh-"

"Velgan. And this is my sister, Hannah."

"Right. I'll be sure to remember. I was just mining and I came across this place, I swear.

Hannah spoke up. "Yeah right, what are the odds of that?"

"Pretty high if you ask me, should we be living in close proximity of each other, or at least, close enough." Velgan was pretty smart, I realized it the moment he said that.

The moment I got a good look at them, I realized these were not ordinary people. Velgan was dressed in a full suit of chainmail armor and had a sword made of iron. He was the spitting image of a knight.

Hannah, on the other hand, had shoulder-length red hair, bright green eyes, and was wearing all leather clothing. Once you got over her attitude, she wasn't that bad in the looks department.

To break up the awkward silence that ensued, I said, "Soooo, how come I haven't seen you guys before? I mean, it's not like I keep to my house much."

Velgan was the one that answered me. "After a few days of being in this mine, we experienced a cave-in. Unable to break our way through; we have been wandering through this cavern for a week. Quite frankly, I am surprised we lasted this long. I see you have a tunnel here. May we use it to stay at your house and get a decent meal for once? We have been living off bread and water for days."

I guess that since it was just for the night it was okay...

"Alright. Come with me. My house is right up this staircase." I opened the wall a bit more so they could fit through comfortably and we went back to my house without so much as a word.


	2. A God's Plot

Minecraft: Wrath of Herobrine: Chapter 2: A God's Plot

(Refer to chapter 1 for disclaimer)

After we returned to my house I hastily made a couple of beds for them and started cooking some pork and fish I got earlier today.

"Nice house." Was Velgan's first impression, "Did you build it yourself?"

My reply was a simple "Yeah, I did."

"Kind of like you and I, Hannah."

Hannah was just lying down on her bed, not talking, until she was acknowledged, then she looked up and said, "Yes, brother, but ours took years to finish. This one was probably thrown together in an hour.

"Hey! Who are you to talk that way to the guy that just saved both of your butts?"

"Did I ask you to save us? We were doing fine without you! We could've gotten out on our own!"

"This is one of the reasons why I don't like to hang out with people, because they always treat you like-"

"ENOUGH!" Velgan looked pretty annoyed. "Hannah, please try to show more hospitality to him. He DID save our lives, even if you didn't like that he did."

After that, Hannah calmed down and went back to her silence.

Velgan turned to face me. "So, Kid. Tell me a little about yourself."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just trying to spark up a conversation that doesn't alert every monster in a five mile radius. That and I am wondering why you are alone."

"Alright. But you guys have to explain yourselves, too."

"I was not planning you on depriving you of information. If you will, please give your story first."

After he said that I smelled something burning. "Oh crap! The food! I'll be right back."

After I got the slightly burnt food out of the oven, I started to explain myself to them, Velgan listening intently, and Hannah just laying there uninterested.

"…And that's basically it." I concluded.

After a few minutes, Velgan replied in a slower voice than normal. "I see. You are an outcast of sorts. I do not blame you for your friends' deaths, please know this. I believe now it is time to tell you why WE are here." He finished off the last of his fish. "As you can probably tell by now, we are not living here for the peace and quiet. The true reason for our life in the wilderness is to hide from…HIM…"

"And who is this…HIM?" I asked in a mock tone of Velgan's voice.

"The man I speak of is the god of destruction himself. His name is-"  
>"Don't say it! You know what happens if you say it too many times!" Hannah, for once, sounded afraid.<p>

"Thank you for catching me before I said it, Hannah. I'm sure, though that if I spell it out, nothing should happen. His name is spelled H-E-R-O-B-R-I-N-E. He is plotting to destroy the entire world, once he gets his hands on a certain artifact."

Okay, I won't lie, but this Herobrine guy sounded insane.

"Why does he need the artifact if he's a god?"

"I assume because it is important to him."

"And where do you two stand in all of this?"

"I was in charge of the resistance against his army."

"Army?"

"Those monsters. They haven't always been on this world. They were summoned by him as harbingers of death and destruction."

"Hold on, what happened to the resistance?"

"Those of them that did not die left and accepted their fates. I am the only one who has not given up."

He opened his mouth to talk again, but I cut him off. I knew what he was about to say.

"I'm not going to join you guys. I'm sorry, the offer's tempting, but I'll just turn out to be a bad luck charm. You guys will probably end up dead."

"If you truly feel that way, I will not force you to participate. However, I must ask you to think it over. Just to make sure that you are sure."

"Alright." I finished my pork chop and left the room.

After I left, I went to my room and lay down in the bed. _Did I really not want to go? Did I not see this plan as wrong?_ "I agree, this isn't right, but…I don't want any more people to die." _I think that this time you can protect what you hold most dear. _"But, I still don't know what that is…" _Just act before you have time to worry. And remember, you're not alone._ "Well, if you're sure…then that means I'm sure too." _I know you are._

The following morning, I woke up and when I got into my living room, Velgan and Hannah were relaxing on the couch.

"Good morning." Velgan greeted me with a smile on his face.

"I've made my decision."

"Good to hear that, Kid. What did you decide?"

"I decided…I'll fight alongside you."

Velgan's response was a wide, uncharacteristic grin.

Hannah's response, a sigh.

Velgan handed me his sword. "Do not worry. I have a spare. Welcome to the resistance, Kid"

(Remember to rate and read! Trust me, there will be fighting soon!)


	3. To Headquarters

Minecraft: Wrath of Herobrine: Chapter 3: To Headquarters

(Disclaimer on chapter 1)

"So…this sword is mine now?" I asked Velgan uncertainly.

"Yes," was his reply, "As I said, I have a spare." Then he drew his blade that was on his back that I just noticed.

My jaw dropped.

It was a diamond sword.

"I can tell you are quite impressed," Velgan remarked with a slight smile, "This is what I use when I am out of iron swords."

He held the glittering blue blade with the flat side facing his face, and then put it back in its sheath.

"Alright, Kid, now that you are in the Resistance, you are not going to be very safe alone."

"So, does that mean I'm going to live with you guys?"

"Please tell me he isn't gonna live with us." Hannah actually had a begging tone in her voice this time.

"It is regular procedure for a member of the Resistance to live at Headquarters, also known as our house, so, yes, he is going to live with us. You are alright with this, right?"

"Well, as long as Miss Attitude doesn't complain too much I guess I am."

"You have some nerve calling me that!"

Before I knew it, arrows had me pinned to the wall by my clothes.

"Call me that again, I dare you."

"Okay, one, it's going to take forever to sow my clothes back together! And two, you're a really good shot."

"Compliments will get you nowhere. But thanks." She started to pull the arrows out of my clothes. "If only you were that nice all the time, maybe I would be a bit nicer to you. Did you think of that?"

"I'm only mean because you are."

After about half a minute I was free, then Velgan told me to get my important stuff, so I got my string, the rest of MY arrows, the single un-smelted iron ore I found while mining, tossed my old stone sword aside, and we were out of there in no time.

"So, do you guys know the way back to your house?"

Velgan took out a round silver thing and turned to his right a little. "It appears to be this way. Oh and there's a creeper to your left."

I looked left and there was one of those slimy mutants that annoyed me so much. I took out my sword and Hannah raised her bow, but before we knew what was going on Velgan was standing in front of both of us, sheathing his sword. The moment he was done, the creeper split in half, each half landing with a thud.

One word. _DAMN!_

As Hannah and I just stared in open-mouthed silence, Velgan just calmly walked past us like that kind of thing was normal. "Are you two coming?"

Both of us coming out of our trances, we started following him.

"Okay, did you just teleport?" I asked in an incredulous tone.

"No, I was moving quite slowly, actually. I am surprised that you thought I was teleporting. My average speed is a great deal faster."

"Can you show me how to do that?"

"There will be plenty of time for that later. But right now we must get back to Headquarters."

For a while we pressed on without so much as a word.

Then night started to fall.

Velgan stopped as soon as he saw the sun start to set. "We need to get to shelter. I suggest a small hole in the ground."

"Why?"

"These creatures, given enough room, can materialize out of the very darkness itself. If we were to camp out in a cramped hole in the ground, they would not find us, even if it was dark in the hole."

"Alright, let's do that."

A little later there was a one by three by three hole in the ground, which we all got into, sealing off the top just enough so that we could see the time, but so monsters couldn't get in.

"Think this is good enough?" I asked when an arrow narrowly avoided my head, just for the skeleton that shot it to be shot back by Hannah.

"It will have to do." Velgan replied, stabbing through the dirt ceiling, the dying cry of a spider being heard in the process.

I barely slept that night. There were too many zombies moaning, skeletons clanking, and spiders hissing. At least, I HOPE they were spiders…

The next morning I woke up TIRED. Nonetheless, we dug ourselves out and continued on.

The process repeated itself for another day, but the morning after, after about an hour's walk, a huge building came into view.

"Is that place your HOUSE?" I asked, incredulous.

"Home, sweet home," Hannah replied, "Like it?"

"Well, I mean, I have to get a better LOOK at the place before I go and assume things of it, so…"

That earned me an undeserved smack upside the head. I chose to ignore it and go on towards the house…no…the MANSION.

(Whether or not you review this, I'm GOING to keep making it. Aaanyways, if you do review, it would be much appreciated. Also, if you could tell me how to make those dividing lines, that would also be appreciated.)


	4. Kid's Training, Part 1

Minecraft: Wrath of Herobrine: Chapter 4: Kid's Training, part 1

(Do I really need to repeat myself? Oh and thanks to awesome20199 for being the first to review!)

So, after we got to the freakin' HUGE mansion that was Headquarters and took a nap in it, because, you know, we were all REALLY tired from getting almost no sleep with those monsters running amok so close to us, Velgan decided that, being the new recruit, I should be trained. So, after we moved our way into one of the courtyards in the mansion, this happened.

"This training period will last three days. I shall at least attempt to teach you my techniques, and you will learn how to better use that blade. And if she is up to it, Hannah will work with you on your archery."

_Bet you'd have no problem with that,_ my subconscious told me. 'Buzz off,' I told it back.

"Well, I guess that's really up to her," I told Velgan, "I mean, she doesn't really like me that much."

"I have gathered that much from your constant arguments." Velgan admitted.

"Talking about me when I'm not in the room?" Hannah yawned, looking like she just got out of bed.

"I was just telling Kid the methods of training he will be going through," Velgan replied, "And one optional one is you bringing his archery skills up. Of course, it is completely up to you if you want to do it or not, so you can say no if you want to."

Hannah, who had seen my poor archery the night before, smirked at this. "Alright, I'll do it."

Those words, to me, sounded like, 'yeah, I'll torture him.'

I imagined what it would be like.

/AN/ Begin vision /AN/

Hannah was watching me, holding a whip in her hand, watching me FAIL at archery, whipping me every time I missed, saying ways I could improve my form.

/AN/ End vision /AN/

I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Alright, Kid, let us begin your speed training," Velgan said, taking his diamond sword's sheath off and tossing it to one side, taking an apple from his pocket, and holding it flatly in the palm of his hand. "When you can cut the apple in my hand in half, you pass."

"This doesn't feel right. I mean, you aren't armed."

"I do not need to be," was his reply, "But if you still do not believe me, attempt to cut the apple."

So I did. And I failed miserably. Twenty times.

'Holy crap,' I thought, 'he wasn't kidding when he said he could move faster than when he killed that first creeper.'

So I tried about thirty-five more times. The apple was still intact.

"Your movements are predictable and slow," he said, removing the apple and placing it on the windowsill next to him, "However that is to be expected after someone swung a sword fifty-five times in a single hour. You deserve a break."

"Thank you," I said, exhausted, re-sheathing my sword and leaning it up against the wall.

"Well, do not look too down upon yourself, Kid, this was just a pretest of sorts after all. I did not expect you to actually cut the apple."

"Oh, I get it; you were just seeing my base speed, good strategy."

"Thank you. Now at the rate you could be going, it would take you… about three weeks to get yourself up to the desired speed."

"But you said we'd be training for three days!"

"I know. Which is why, once the training period is over," he handed me a bottle of water that I don't really know where he got it from; "we will bring our training with us on our missions and do it when we have time for it." He sipped water from another bottle that he just appeared to pull out of thin air.

"Where are you getting the bottles?" I asked after I was done taking a sip out of my bottle.

"There is a refrigerator in the next room that I am getting them from."

"You're really that fast?"

"Indeed, yes."

"So, other than fight monsters, what does the Resistance do?"

"We search for the artifact that HE is trying to obtain, and try to slay the commanders of his army."

"Commanders?"

"Yes. The god's army has four known commanders. There are, however, unconfirmed rumors of two more. The ones we know of are the Creeper Boss, Skeleton Boss, Zombie Boss, and Spider Boss. Those four alone have done more damage to the Resistance than all of their combined minions."

"I can see why most people wouldn't want to fight these things, then."

/AN/ 1 hour later /AN/

Velgan and I were finished with our random conversations when he got up and took an iron sword from a weapon rack and said, "Alright. Now we will work on your combat training. This is very important for a member of the Resistance to know, so please pay good attention. There are two kinds of melee combat. One kind is if you know your opponent thoroughly, and think before you act. The other kind is purely on instinct, making up your strategy as you go along. You will use the former for lower ranked monsters, and the latter for anything else. But the main attribute the two share is that both need skill. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think I got it."

We spent the next three days working on my speed, stamina, and skill with a blade. At the end of the training period, even I was impressed with how far I'd come along.

"Wow, I've gotten this strong in only three days? Your training is amazing, Velgan!"

"Thank you, I try my best. Now, we are ready to set off on our missions."

(Please note that Part 2 of this chapter will be Kid's training with Hannah, and that I intentionally skipped over it to give you guys a bit of a wait. :P)


	5. Kid's Training, Part 2

Minecraft: Wrath of Herobrine: Chapter 5: Kid's Training, Part 2

(Repeating yourself isn't very fun, but Disclaimer is on chapter Numero Uno, or Number 1)

/AN/ this is the first day of training, like I said last chapter I skipped this part to put it all in this chapter/AN/

I didn't know what to expect the first time I walked into the training room that Hannah used.

What greeted me was a quick, "Finally you get here, I've been here since dawn." From Hannah.

"Well, sor-ry, I was training with Velgan from dawn 'till an hour ago, so I came here for my archery training after taking a break."

"Whatever. Just get a bow and quiver." She said this while taking a Zombie dummy's head off with an arrow.

I did as instructed and Hannah walked up to me and said, "Okay, first thing, your archery sucks. So instead of jumping into the big kid's pool, we're gonna have to wade in the kiddy pool for a little."

I noticed the pun in this.

"Now," she continued, "Show me how you try to shoot an arrow, because I've forgotten."

"Alright." I replied, Taking an arrow and fumbling to get it in the string, only for it to fall to the ground after I tried to shoot it at a dummy.

Hannah, shaking her head, muttered, "Pathetic."

"Then how am I SUPPOSED to do it?"

"Most important, tighter stance. Next, fit the nock into the string instead of the shaft of the arrow. Then, you pull back precisely seventeen inches for maximum velocity, line up your aim, and release, making sure you use your index and middle fingers instead of index and thumb. Do that all in the course of five seconds and you'll be half as good as me. Got all that?"

I was just standing there, my attention span used up long before she stopped talking. "What?"

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? I WAS TELLING YOU IMPORTANT INFORMATION!"

"Next time you tell me, could you use fewer words? My attention span is not the best."

That earned me a couple smacks to the face.

"Okay, since you can't listen worth half a crap, pick up your arrow and get into a pre-firing stance," she said, obviously trying to remain calm.

I did as instructed, pointing at one of those round targets you always find in an archery range, Hannah fixing everything from my footwork to what fingers I was using to grip the arrow, and none too gently either.

"Alright, now try letting go of the arrow," she instructed, and I did, and it flew! I mean, it hit the edge of the target because I couldn't aim worth half a crap, but at least I knew somewhat how to shoot now!

"Wow! I did it!"

"Don't get too cocky, Kid." I don't know if she was calling me a kid or saying my name, but I took it as the latter.

We trained over the next three days, practicing different aspects of how to improve my aim, velocity, and other things like that. At the end of the training period, if I had not known that once I didn't know how to shoot right, I would've laughed if someone told me that I used to suck at it. When, finally, the time came for us to leave Headquarters and begin our missions, I really felt like that place was home.

Boy was I going to miss it.

(Yeah, I know, this chapter was a little short, but I'll make up for it by making Chapter 6 really good. Personally, I have been anxiously waiting to introduce the new character in Chapter 6, but that's all I'll tell you about the new character)


	6. Malchior

Minecraft: Wrath of Herobrine: Chapter 6: Malchior

(I have been waiting what seems like too long to introduce this character, so naturally I'll write and post this chapter faster than normal. If you can guess which anime character Malchior is like, then 5 points for you! Oh, and, disclaimer on chapter 1, as usual)

We set out the morning after my training was finished, me mentally saying goodbye to the huge and beautiful house. The thing is, strange things kept happening every time we stopped to rest for the night. I'll try to explain all of them in detail.

/AN/ NIGHT ONE /AN/

"So, Velgan, where are we going?" I asked as we dug our usual cramped hole in the ground, which wasn't anywhere NEAR a water source.

"East," Was Velgan's reply, "There is someone there I wish to try and re-recruit."

Before I had time to reply, the hole just FILLED itself with water. Yes, you heard me, a three-block-deep hole in the center of a forest, spontaneously filling with water, which wasn't from ANY source.

"What the hell?" I asked in deep confusion, hearing a soft chuckle in the trees nearby, but no one being there when I got there.

/AN/ NIGHT TWO /AN/

We were digging our hole again and this time all of the trees nearby us just up and DISAPPEAR. They didn't even leave anything to pick up, they were just GONE. I was sure I saw a small silhouette of a person where the moon was that night…

/AN/ NIGHT THREE /AN/

We found a lake, but as soon as I was going to get into it, all of the water turned into FIRE. How does that even happen? There was certainly something fishy going on…

/AN/ NIGHT FOUR /AN/

"Velgan, how far away is this town?" I asked, exhausted by sleep deprivation and all of us being jumpy because of all the weird things that were happening. Yep, even Velgan was jumpy, but he tried to hide it.

"It should be another day and a half away," He said, casting anxious looks around.

All of a sudden, a billion signs sprung up out of nowhere around the hole we were in. Guess what they all read. C'mon, guess. Alright, fine, I'll tell you. They all said HEROBRINE. This was very suspicious…

/AN/ NIGHT FIVE /AN/

By now I was jumpy, had my sword at the ready all the time, and killed anything in my path that moved and didn't look human. You could say I was pretty messed up.

This time, as an added precaution, we built a torch-filled cobblestone hut over the hole we were sleeping in. By the next morning half of it was somehow turned into obsidian. Then it hit me right there. Someone was toying with us.

/AN/ Afternoon that day /AN/

We were continuing our journey east, when all of a sudden, a strange looking man literally fell from the sky and landed in front of us. He was pretty tall, with shoulder length brown hair, wearing a completely black business suit, which was odd considering it was the middle of summer, but that wasn't the weirdest part. His left eye was red, but his right was black. Meaning he literally had a black eye. Did I also mention this man was smiling? Not a happy smile either, more like a smile you'd see after someone heard a mildly amusing joke. It was a few minutes before this man spoke, but when he did, it was in slightly flamboyant tones.

"Hello. Nice to see ya again, Velgan, man, it's been FOREVER, hasn't it?" He lowered his eyebrows to emphasize the grin on his face.

"Malchior? I thought you were dead!"

"My, my, Velgan, such little faith you have in my ability to survive," Malchior replied, "It's like you don't know me at all."

I finally got up the nerve to speak and said, "Are you the one who's been toying with us this whole time?"

"My, my, such bad manners from this kid. Can you not tell I'm trying to have a conversation with a long lost friend? The least you could do is wait until I'm done talking to him." Then he glared a piercing glare at me and I couldn't move, spare for blinking and breathing. A shriek to my right told me that Hannah was bound too.

"So, why did you presume me dead, old friend? I thought you knew me better." Malchior was continuing like there was no interruption.

Velgan glanced at Hannah, then at me, and said, "Let them go."

" 'Fraid I can't do that quite yet. Now, kindly explain your answer my question or you'll get an F on this quiz."

Quiz? What the hell is this guy?

"I saw your body amongst those that were killed when the Resistance fell. I thought you were dead all this time. But now you appear here and start toying with our travels. Why?"

"That's easy. I swapped sides long ago. In fact, I was the reason the Resistance fell!"

Velgan's eyes widened. "You did what?"

Malchior pretended not to hear his old friend and said, "But enough with the pleasantries, I have business to take care of. You see, Lord Herobrine has ordered me to kidnap you and take you to him. So, as one of his servants, I'd be more than honored to." He glared that terrifying glare again, and Velgan froze this time, dropping his diamond sword's sheath. "And besides, it was a once-in-a-lifetime chance to reunite with an old buddy of mine." He grabbed Velgan's chainmail-clad shoulder and addressed Hannah and I. "Hope you don't mind, but I'm taking this for a while. Not sure if I'll give it back either. Well, without further ado, I'm afraid I must say goodbye." He snapped his fingers with his free hand and after he and Velgan vanished, Hannah and I unfroze.

I just stayed in that spot for a moment, on my hands and knees, not knowing whether or not to be angry or sad. I stood up after a while and looked over to Hannah, and instantly wished that I hadn't.

She was holding her big brother's diamond sword in her hands, on her knees, crying, and calling out his name from time to time.

(Hope you like this chapter because I sure as hell do! Don't worry, though, this isn't the last we'll see of Malchior)


	7. The Town of Magic

Minecraft: Wrath of Herobrine: Chapter 7: The Town of Magic

(You know, I'm not going to say it this time. And sorry for the delay, I can't post on weekends)

After the incident where Malchior kidnapped Velgan, Hannah started being really quiet. I knew there was nothing I could do to cheer her up, so I hadn't bothered. I volunteered to carry Velgan's sword, so I had it strapped it to my back. I didn't use it, though, it was Velgan's, and he WILL use it when we get him back…

All of a sudden a weird town came into view. As soon as we got to it, a rather attractive woman wearing a starry robe walked up to us, smiled, and said, "Welcome to the Town of Magic! May I ask why you are here?"

Unsure of what to say, and blushing slightly, I asked Hannah, "Do you know this person we're looking for?"

Hannah remained quiet, looking away from the town, silent tears falling down her face.

"Well, we're looking for someone." I started to explain the situation to the woman who greeted us, and her smile went away.

"Oh, you two are members of the Resistance," she realized, "I understand now. You guys are here to try and re-recruit Gary, aren't you?"

"Gary's here?" It was the first time I heard Hannah talk since the whole thing with Malchior. Surprisingly, she spoke in a cold tone.

"Yes, he's the one who founded this town. I'll take you two to meet him."

She turned around, her blond ponytail whipping the air, and Hannah and I followed.

As we were on our way to wherever this Gary person was, we passed some very odd shops. Places that sold wands, broomsticks, spell books, you name it.

Finally we stopped at what appeared to be a library and the woman who greeted us turned around.

"Well, here we are," she said with a tiny smile, "Gary's usually in here. Try not to get on his bad side."

And with that, she walked away.

Before we went inside the library, I turned to Hannah and asked her, "Do you know this Gary person?"

Deciding to actually talk for once, she replied, "Yeah, I've known him since kindergarten. He's an ass."

"Well, who knows, maybe he's changed after how long you haven't seen him. I mean, founding and leading a town this weird has to have a toll on a personality, right?"

"Let's just go in."

After that, we turned to the massive library door, which opened on its own, (not really surprising given where we were), and entered the library, and boy was it HUGE! Not only was it as big as a cathedral, it was as weird as the rest of the Town of Magic. Books were flying everywhere, ghosts roamed the aisles, and everyone was wearing the same starry robe as the woman who greeted us. Finally Hannah spots Gary and points him out to me.

He was instantly distinguishable by the fact that his robe was scarlet instead of blue with white stars. He had short black hair with a strand going down a little into his face, and his eyes were a piercing blue, even bluer than MY eyes. In one hand he held a book; in the other he was twirling a wand.

That wasn't all that distinguished him from the other patrons in the library. He was surrounded by no less than fourteen attractive girls, including the one that greeted us, and all they were doing was watching him read, their eyes twinkling.

The moment he noticed that there were even more people watching him, he looked at us. Then he smiled a devious smile when he noticed Hannah, got up, and walked over to us, the girls not taking their eyes off him once.

"Well, well, this is a pleasant surprise," even his VOICE was cool, "Long time no see, Hannah."

Hannah then proceeded to say something that I don't think I should repeat.

"That's not a nice way to greet an old buddy. Especially one that can help you out on your travels. Although I don't seem to have ever met you." He turned to me, and stuck out his hand. "Gary."

"My name's Kid," I said, shaking his hand, and then I got zapped, not by a joy buzzer, but by actual electricity. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Gary burst out into silent laughter, "That ALWAYS gets new people! And what the hell kind of name's Kid anyways? How long did your parents think about it, five seconds?"

Infuriated, I replied, "You dick, I never knew my parents."

"Maybe they killed themselves after they realized how stupid your name was."

Electricity was literally sparking from the death glare I was giving him. Even Hannah seemed to be on my side. The girls watching Gary didn't seem to notice what was happening.

After Gary calmed down he put on a more serious face and asked, "So why isn't Velgan with you?"

At that Hannah's face fell, and I tried to keep calm when I said, "He's been captured."

"If you want I can hook up a link to his mind, so you can see what's going on."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. I only prank someone once a day, so there's no trickery involved in any of this. Just put your hand on my shoulder and I can set up the link."

I did as instructed and all of a sudden, I was in another room. Was this…Velgan's perspective? He was chained up…

All of a sudden, two figures loomed into view. I instantly recognized one of them as Malchior, the other one I didn't recognize.

This figure had brownish skin, short cropped brown hair, a teal shirt, and purple pants. The only thing that made him look terrifying was his white, soulless eyes. He was also surrounded by some dark aura. I figured this must be Herobrine.

"And again, thank you for allowing me the time to catch up with him, Lord Herobrine, I appreciate it."

Suspicion confirmed. The other man was Herobrine.

When Herobrine spoke, it was in a low, trailing voice that only made him more terrifying.

"Well, think of it as a reward for your amazing services over the years, Malchior. You are my most loyal servant, and by far my most powerful."

"Why thank you, my Lord. Hearing compliments from you makes my day."

Kiss-ass.

Herobrine then turned to face Velgan, staring right into the face that shared two different points of view.

"How the mighty have fallen."

When Velgan spoke, it was from my point of view too, but I didn't feel my mouth move, even though I heard his words,

"I will never truly fall."

"Such courageous words in the face of death, Resistance Leader Velgan."

Herobrine pulled a completely black sword out of nowhere.

"There is no escape from the clutches of Destruction," Herobrine walked nearer to Velgan… "Your petty Resistance shall not find victory."

Then came a sight that sickened me. Malchior was waving good-bye to Velgan as Herobrine kept moving closer, the sword tip eventually resting on Velgan's chest.

"I shall allow you your last words. Speak, or if you choose not to, I will run you through now."

Velgan chose to speak.

"Do what you want to me. I believe that even without me, they will be able to defeat you. I am left with no regrets."

"Very well chosen last words, albeit futile ones."  
>And with that, Herobrine stabbed my mentor dead, the link to his mind breaking…<p>

I was back in the library, and I realized that I was crying, just a little. It always had to happen to my friends. It was my fault. I'd gotten myself carried away and became friends with Velgan. It was MY fault…

"Hey, Kid, what happened?"

Gary's voice sounded so far away… It took me a while, but when I replied, my voice was shaking. "Velgan's d-dead."

As soon as I said it the truth seemed to collapse around my head. Velgan was dead and now I could never talk to him again.

I didn't know where Hannah was, but she wasn't around where Gary and I were.

"Where's Hannah?"

"She ran off after you told us what happened." For once Gary's voice was somber. He must have known Velgan pretty well. "I'm sorry. I just…never imagined Velgan dying… If you don't mind, can I go with you guys?"

"I'm not sure how Hannah will like it, but why not?"

I didn't know what to do next. So, with much reluctance, I just sat down at one of the tables.

(Tell me what you think of this chapter, guys! I do appreciate the reviews! Anyways, see you next chapter guys!)


	8. Herobrine's Motives

Minecraft: Wrath of Herobrine: Chapter 8: Herobrine's Motives

(You guys know where the disclaimer is, so I'm not gonna bother with it. And thanks to Sparkgirl64 for reviewing, much appreciated!)

It was a while before I realized that a lot of people were staring at me. Well, I don't blame them since I was silently crying in the middle of a crowded library, deep in thought.

Was it really possible that what I saw was true?

Was Velgan really…gone?

I just sat there, questioning the reality of what I just saw, when Hannah sat down next to me.

Gary sat at my other side, equally quiet to all of us. His harem of fan girls instantly started staring at him again, oblivious to the situation.

Finally, I spoke up.

"Gary, do you feel Velgan's power…at all?"

"It's gone. There's no doubt that what you saw really happened. But that doesn't make it any less horrible."

"What do we do now? Where do we go? I was always sure that Velgan knew the answer…"

"I believe that I can answer that question."

Both Hannah and I turned around to look at Gary, confused.

"Don't tell me YOU know what we're supposed to do!" Hannah asked that question in disbelief.

"I have a vague idea. It's kinda iffy, though."

"But still, it's the only lead we have," I inquired of him, "We might as well hear it out."

"Alright. You know that artifact that the god is after?"

"Yeah…"

"I have devoted the past five years of my life to researching what that artifact is."

There's no way that he could have devoted five years of his life to research and still be THIS cool, was there?

"Anyways, I think that I know what it is. Not one hundred percent sure, but pretty close. However if you guys are to understand completely why he'd want this thing, then I'd have to tell you the entire story."

"Alright, just tell us already!"

"Okay, so the story goes like this: Sixteen years ago, the god was on his usual rounds, destroying things, causing natural disasters, things like that. When he reached a village he was about to burn down, he met with the most beautiful woman in the world. Naturally, he fell in love with her at first sight. At first his love was one-sided, but the woman warmed up to him, and eventually, the two got married. As a wedding gift the god formed the most pristine necklace, beautiful beyond beauty itself, and she wore it every day. However, before a year had passed, the woman died, the necklace seemingly gone forever. No one to this day knows where it is. As where the god was concerned, he was so torn by the loss of his beloved that it twisted his very sanity. He became overcome with two desires; Find the locket and rid himself of the world that had forsaken him for being with the woman who had become his soul mate. I believe this story to be true, and that the forgotten artifact that the god is so desperate to find is the necklace, his final stitch of attachment to the woman he could never again be with."

As Gary finished the story, everything had started to make sense. Everything except…

"If he wants to be with this woman so badly, why doesn't he just commit suicide?"

"I believe he's tried, but found it impossible. Wow, my throat hurts from talking so much, I need a moment to rest my vocal chords."

And with that, Gary got up and walked away somewhere, his cloak blowing in some strange breeze that happened to be there, and his fan girls following him.

As Hannah and I sat there, letting what Gary just told us sink in, it became clearer and clearer to me that Herobrine had to be stopped. I was gonna avenge Velgan with Hannah and Gary at my side, and I was gonna do it with Velgan's own blade.

(Sorry for the short chapter guys, but at least it had a lot of plot development, right? I promise a really good chapter next time, so that should make up for it!)


	9. Searching For Clues

Minecraft: Wrath of Herobrine: Chapter 9: Searching for Clues

(If you don't know who owns Minecraft, then I take it you haven't played it. And thanks to IAmAltair for reviewing! Also sorry for the immense wait guys, I've been busy with other stories, laziness, and video games)

We started our preparations to leave the Town of Magic a few days after first arriving there. Gary was very generous and allowed us to stay in spare bedrooms at his house, which was easily the biggest and most blatantly magical house in the Town.

"So Gary, do you have any ideas on where we could find this necklace?"

"Lucky for you guys, I have an idea on the whereabouts of the man who forged it. If he doesn't know, I don't know who might."

"Alright. When should we leave?"

"After I'm done conjuring up all the necessary materials for travelling, which is going to take a few hours tomorrow."

"Wait, if you can conjure materials, then how come you can't conjure the necklace?"  
>"It's a divine artifact, stupid. I can't conjure things that were made by or made for the gods or anyone related to them. Don't you know the basic rules of magic?"<p>

"Nope."

"Whatever."

/AN/ MIDDAY THE NEXT DAY /AN/

After we finished with the preparations, AKA the conjuring of many who-knows-whats, the three of us set off, Gary's fan girls obviously disappointed that he was leaving.

"So," Hannah inquired of Gary, "Where exactly ARE we going?"

"We're going to a mountain miles away from here where I sense a unique power signature. If the signature I'm sensing is the right one, then we'll meet a guy who I'm sure can help us."

/AN/ SEVERAL HOURS LATER /AN/

We just got through a very wet river and Gary was drying us off when all of a sudden he had this strange expression on his face. Without telling us what was going on he grabbed both Hannah and my hands and put them on his shoulders.

It was that feeling of not being where I really was again, only this time I wasn't in someone's body. I was staring at a scene that I did not believe was happening.

Herobrine was locked in battle with a man with a stubble beard, brown hair, and a ragtag shirt and equally ragged jeans. He would have looked normal if he wasn't glowing gold all over.

I heard a crunch to my right and saw Malchior stretched out on a lawn chair watching the battle and eating popcorn.

Typical.

I turned back to the two massive powers that were fighting and noticed the guy that was glowing gold wasn't doing so well. Both of them wielded black swords and the guy glowing gold was cut in several places, blood slowly creeping out of his cuts.

Looking amused, Herobrine smirked and said in a voice even more threatening than his normal one, "How pathetic. You should not have decided to battle after just waking from your long rest…_brother_."

And with that Herobrine slashed his own brother across the chest, the brother's glow fading, and when he hit the floor he did not get back up.

Herobrine turned to Malchior and said in a careless tone, "When you finish your popcorn, dispose of his body."

I felt my consciousness drag back to the river that we just crossed, and when I got used to my surroundings again I asked Gary, "Who was that guy He was fighting?"

Gary closed his eyes and lowered his head before answering, "He was Notch. Notch was the god that opposed Him, Notch was the god of Creation."

Realizing the full consequences of Herobrine's actions I asked, "Does that mean… that the world's gonna fade?"

Gary opened his eyes and looked up at the sky, "I can't be sure. Nothing's happened yet, so that's a good sign. At least for now."

And without another word he conjured up the portable cottage that we slept in at night and we all walked in.

Before I could walk up the stairs Hannah stopped me and said, "What do you think about all this?"

"I think that this world's gonna go to Hell if we don't do something fast. I've made up my mind. I'm gonna end this. No, not just me. We all are."

"Well I'm glad that you've made up your mind. I still have my doubts about if I can do anything without my brother being here."

Taking this opportunity, I hugged her for a second and said, "You'll do great."

Much to my pleasure she didn't even hit me.

After that we both went to our rooms and went to bed. I didn't sleep well, constantly having dreams about Herobrine killing me, over and over again, waking up every now and then and convincing myself that I was still breathing.

Herobrine scared me, how could he not, but I knew I couldn't shake my resolve even for a moment. The two people that he killed before my own eyes would be avenged, Velgan and Notch both. I knew it would be the hardest thing I had ever done, but I had to win. And hey, at least I wasn't alone.

(Well, that was my comeback chapter for this story, please review as always, and I hope you like it. Next chapter is going to be the beginning of a two-chapter-long fight, so that'll suit people's need for action in an adventure story)


	10. Gary Vs Malchior, Part 1

Minecraft: Wrath of Herobrine: Chapter 10: Gary vs Malchior, Part 1

(I have decided to finish this story before I continue working on any of my others and since I'm grounded I can do that quickly!)

A week passed, nothing important happening really. After hours of seemingly endless walking through a featureless plain a mountain loomed into view.

"Is this the place, Gary?"

"Yup, the guy should be here."

After another few hours of walking towards the mountain that didn't seem to get any closer, a familiar face materialized in the air a few feet away.

"Anybody miss me?"

Malchior had a sadistic looking grin on this time, and he was holding one of those pure black swords in his hand, the blade resting against his shoulder.

I put my hand to Velgan's old sword, but Malchior somehow made me unable to unsheathe it.

"Sorry, but I can't have you playin' with sharp toys right now."

"Bastard, let me fight!"

"I would but I'm not here for you."

His gaze turned to Gary. Taking advantage of Malchior's temporary blind spot, Hannah shot an arrow at him. This turned out to be ineffective as Malchior turned around just in time and turned the arrow into an earthworm.

"Sorry girl, but you can't hurt me with those sticks. I'm here for the wizard."

At this Gary jumped into the air and floated on an equal level with Malchior.

"If you want some of this, I'll be happy to take you on."

"Excellent."

Gary looked back at Hannah and I and said, "Whatever you guys do, don't stop running. Go right up the mountain. This guy's house won't be that hard to find."

"But-"

"What can you guys do in this fight? I used to know Malchior back when I was in the Resistance, he's never been defeated. Just go!"

"I'm not letting you fight him alone-Wah!"

Hannah had grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me toward the mountain.

"Hey, lemme go!"

Annoyed, she smacked me upside the head and said, "What do you think you could do without a sword? You'd just end up unnecessarily sacrificing yourself when we need you!"

She let go of my arm and I stood up, convinced.

"You're right. Let's go."

And with that we kept running to the mountain, looking back every now and then.

Meanwhile, Gary, holding a wand in each hand, was sending all of his most powerful spells at Malchior, who was being hit with fire, ice, lightning, you name it. As the last spell, one that engulfed a person in a strangling shadow, faded away, Malchior was still standing there in midair, sword resting on his shoulder, not even raising his guard. He just stood there and took the spells, unaffected by them.

"Ya done? Good."

And with that Malchior appeared right in front of Gary and took a swing of his black sword at him. Gary dodged it, but barely. When he got back into a standing position his robe was cut along the length of his sleeve and after he turned his head he realized that Malchior's single slash had broken the plain they had been walking on for hours cleanly in half.

"What the hell?"

Malchior lowered his sword for a moment, an amused grin on his face.

"You're probably wondering by now what happened. You're probably thinkin' things along the lines of 'Is he so powerful he can break the land without touching it' or 'can his sword extend or something' right?"

Actually that was exactly what Gary was thinking. He chose not to answer though. Ignoring this, Malchior kept talking, lifting his sword so that Gary could plainly see it.

"For you to fully understand, I have to tell you what's so special about a black sword like this."

Gary's eyes shifted to Malchior's sword, barely contrasting with his business suit.

"This sword is made of what is known as 'Dark Matter'. Dark Matter is a substance that, if touched, has varying effects on the person who touches it. When condensed into the form of a weapon, depending on the wielder and the form of weapon it takes, it can have many different effects on how the weapon is used. For example-" He turned to the right a little, where the moon was rising like it did every night, raised his sword, and slashed, seemingly to cut the moon into two horizontal hemispheres.

…Wait a moment… the moon DID get cut in half! Split horizontally, the two halves of the moon drifted slowly away from each other.

Acting like nothing happened; he turned back around and said, "Whenever I swing _my_ Dark Matter Sword, anything and everything in front of the slashing movement I made is cut. If I really wanted to, I could kill your little friends in an instant. However, I don't find that fun."

"So that explains it. Now that I know what your sword does, I can counter it!"

Gary raised his wands again and started shouting incomprehensible incantations, several pillars seemingly created out of a golden light surrounded Malchior, red tendrils of electricity arcing between each of them. Not too long after their creation, the pillars of golden light turned inward, their pointed ends pointing directly at Malchior.

"This is the end, old friend."

Malchior just stood there smiling.

Gary, who had his wands crossed and held out in front of him, slid the wands diagonally out of their X shape. In response the pillars moved inward at lightning speed, their red electric arcs affecting the pointed ends of the pillars.

Then all of a sudden the pillars were gone, dispelled by Malchior's sword.

"If you thought a spell like that would finish me, you're dead wrong."

But it was Gary's turn to smile this time.

"Is something amusing?" Malchior asked, looking slightly puzzled.

"I thought you'd do something like that. That's what the red electricity was for. When you deflected the pillars of light that were meant to draw the eye away from the electricity, the magic housed within the electricity zapped your sword, negating its ability!"

Genuinely shocked, Malchior swung his sword in Gary's general direction, the man in question not dodging or being affected by its unique ability.

"Well played, but the battle's not over yet!"

Gary raised his wands again and smirked.

"No, but it will be soon."

(Who do you guys think is going to win? I've already determined the winner, but I wanna hear your opinions. Leave your response in the reviews!)


	11. Gary Vs Malchior, Part 2

Minecraft: Wrath of Herobrine: Chapter 11: Gary vs Malchior, Conclusion

(Well, here it is. Enjoy!)

Gary was rapidly dodging the now close-ranged slashes from Malchior's disabled sword, once in a while getting a minor cut, sending powerful spells of varying kinds back at his assailant. At last, Malchior managed to cut one of Gary's wands in half, as well as cut his right arm, the deep red blood mixing with the scarlet of his robe.

Malchior, looking pleased with himself, stopped attacking for a moment.

"You seem to have quite the scratch there."

Gary shrugged it off and said, "I've had worse."

Gary raised his left hand wand, which was the only one left, and muttered another incantation.

This time a noxious gas surrounded Malchior, and that just made his grin grow wider.

"You know, most people would hold their breath in this situation."

Malchior didn't answer. All he did was smile.

Gary turned around and said, "Well, if you want to die here, I guess I can't stop you."

However, when Gary turned all the way around, Malchior was standing there, seemingly the same Malchior that was in the gas.

Gary turned back around and saw that the Malchior in the gas shriveled up and turned to dust.

The real Malchior had calmly walked up behind Gary and waited for him to turn back around.

After he did so, he basically yawned, "If you're resortin' to dirty tricks like that, you're reachin' your limit." His smile widened, and he continued, "Well, I guess I can't blame you. Most people would've given in by now."

A few seconds later, there were a few hundred Malchiors surrounding Gary. All of them speaking in perfect unison, they said, "It's been fun, but I gotta finish this up." All of them suddenly started attacking Gary, who was holding them off, but it was true. He _had_ reached his limit. At least if he died there, the others would carry on. That had been the motto of the Resistance. In his struggle, Gary remembered that day, five years ago…

Gary was walking down a hall in Headquarters, chatting with Velgan about some monster attacks that happened in the south.

"Did we make it on time?"

Velgan shook his head, "Sadly, we did not. All of the people in the towns that were attacked were slaughtered before we got there."

"This whole world's becoming one big mess of death and monsters isn't it?"

Before Velgan could answer, Malchior had joined the conversation.

"I don't really care how many people we save and how many die, as long as the root problem's solved and I get to have as much fun as I can."

Gary shook his head, "It must be nice to be that simple. For me, I want to save as many people as I can. I've also taken it upon myself to lighten the mood sometimes. I figured that even if I'm not in the best of moods, if the others are, they'll do better."

Velgan, still looking somber, said, "I never really thought of a reason other than the obvious to do this. I have always thought that, even if I am faced with this problem alone, if we stick to what we are doing, eventually…"

Gary and Malchior exchanged glances at this. Sometimes their leader and eldest friend could be so uptight.

Back in the present, Gary was still struggling to overcome the hundreds of Malchiors that were pouring onto him, laughing hysterically. Finally his left wand broke too, cut in half. Gary was cut all over, his robe just a scarlet tattered mass. The swarm of Malchiors had stopped attacking now and had reformed into the single original one, whose smile was gone, replaced by a look of…hatred? No that wasn't it. His look was a look of murder. Neither hatred nor remorse was in those mismatched eyes, just a pure instinct to kill.

"You've managed to survive that, at least. But I'm afraid that you can't survive what I'm about to do."

Calmly, slowly, deliberately, Malchior walked up to his old friend. It seemed as though it took days, months, years even to reach Gary. When he finally did, he forced the man to look him dead in the eyes. As Gary looked into those eyes, usually full of emotion, he realized this wasn't the Malchior he knew. There was no emotion in those eyes, no feelings in his face.

"What do you have to gain by doing this?"

Gary saw a flicker of emotion in his old friend's eyes as he asked. When at last he responded, it was in an even tone.

"It isn't me that has anything to gain by it."

And with those final words, Malchior slashed a vital tendon in his friend's neck, silencing him for good.

As Hannah and I watched Gary's body falling out of the sky, we realized just how dangerous this journey was going to be. In the short week that we knew him, we had shared many laughs, faced a few arguments, made up, and now he was gone.

I hadn't ever felt such a strange mixture of sorrow and anger before.

Without so much as looking back, Malchior vanished. As usual, with him, the effects he had placed upon us vanished as well.

By now, I had gotten used to people dying wherever I went. That feeling of being used to it had vanished with Malchior.

Even if I had to do it myself, without anyone to help me, I promised that I'd at least help rid these people from the world.

After paying our last respects to our friend and burying his body, we continued up the mountain, more driven to end this than ever.

(Okay, so I guess that the bad guys haven't had a major loss yet. I feel that it just makes the hurdle even bigger for the good guys!)


	12. The Hermit

Minecraft: Wrath of Herobrine: Chapter 12: The Hermit

(Well, I genuinely have got no important news.)

Hannah and I made our way up the mountain, the house of this mysterious man's house visible somewhere up higher.

Both of us had promised without speaking that we would do our best to improve our skills so that we'll be able to take down anything in our way. Not just our individual skills, but our teamwork as well.

As we made it to the door, Hannah knocked on it. Strange how if it wasn't marked with torches we wouldn't have found it. A few moments later, a squat little man opened it, his face grim but not unkind.

"I saw the whole thing as it happened. I'm sorry for your loss."

His voice wasn't low but it was gravelly, like a man who was approaching old age would be expected to sound.

Looking at each other, understanding each others' sorrow, we replied, "We are too."

"You don't need to talk about it. But please, come in."

We did as we were told and entered the cozy little dug-out home in the mountain.

The man motioned for us to sit down in a couple chairs as he did the same. We sat and then he looked up at us.

"So, what are you guys here for? I mean, people don't walk this direction often."

Finding my voice I said, "We're here to ask you a few questions."

"Seems like a lot to go through for an interview, don't you think?"

"It's for the good of the Resistance."

"And you think _I_ can give you answers about the gods? I've only ever met with a god once, and it was for business."

Hannah spoke this time. "And that's what we're here to ask you about! That pendant you forged for Him!"

The hermit donned a shocked expression at this.

"What would having a pendant do to help you?"

"The only reason why He isn't destroying the world right now is because he's looking for it. If we take it, we could use it against him."

The hermit pondered the idea for a while and said, "Well, that may be true, but why do you think I have any idea where it is?"

I spoke up, "Gary thought you might. And we wouldn't want to believe that he died to bring us to dud information."

"You're a smart kid. And come to think of it, so was Gary. Notch rest his soul…"

"So you do know where it is?"

The hermit smiled. "Yes, or more accurately, I know where it _could_ be."

"Please, explain it to us."

"Fine. But it would be impolite to have you here, tell you a story that could decide the fate of the world, and have you rest here for the night without giving you something to eat and drink first. I'll be right back."

Then he got up and walked over to his stove. A few moments later he gave us each a plate with a fish and a couple pork chops on it. Then he sat down again, a plate of his own in his lap, and then he began to speak.

"The year that His wife passed away, I was entrusted by her to take care of her amulet, being the one who forged it. However I found no use for it. It was however, a divine artifact, so I hung it in my Shrine of Notch. However, barely a week after I was entrusted with the damn thing, the god himself came around and demanded for it back. Now the last time I had seen Him he at least had his sanity intact. However, this time was different. The god was surrounded by some dark aura this time and his pupils were gone from his eyes. However frightening he was, I still did as he told and went to retrieve the amulet. However when I had entered my Shrine of Notch the pendant was missing. There were traces that it had been stolen, including this note."

He brandished a piece of paper and gave it to us to read:

_Dear Hermit,_

_Just to screw with you I took that Divine Pendant you made._

_If you remember what it's made of maybe you could find it._

_Have fun explaining it to Herobrine, sucker!_

_-Your Friendly Neighborhood Thief_

After we were done reading the hermit continued.

" 'If you remember what it's made of, maybe you could find it.' That sentence stuck with me for a long time. It was a riddle, one that I figured out, too. I discerned that it could be in any of these five places: The diamond mines underneath my house, the abandoned Lapis Mines of the North, The Obsidian Mines to the East, the Gold Mines to the South, or… I've prayed to Notch that it wasn't hidden there, but… it could be hidden somewhere in Hell."

It was Hannah who spoke first. "Why do you think it could be in Hell?"

"The pendant was made out of five materials: Diamond, Lapis Lazuli, Obsidian, Gold, and Glowstone. The last of these five substances can only be found in Hell."

"But if this is true, then can't we just mine the materials we need and have you forge another one?"

"Sadly, no. The pendant, once it touched the hand of a god, became a divine artifact. If I simply forge another, it won't be the divine artifact that it needs to be. If you can find this pendant, then you two are truly the last hope this world has. I'll let you into the mines underneath my house, but I have to warn you, I've long given up mining. There will be all sorts of monsters down there and I can't be held responsible for anything that happens to you. But it's a necessary risk to take. If your search results are less than positive, I'll give you a map that leads to the other places it could be. However, if all else fails, return here and I'll reopen my Hellgate. But you've been through a lot today, and I'll grant you the pleasure of resting for the night before sending you to any possible oblivion."

We nodded our heads and thanked him for his hospitality, and he showed us to the guest room. There Hannah and I laid our things and lay down in the beds.

"What do you think about this, Hannah?"

She looked at me, a worried expression on her face. "I'm thinking about what would happen if we fail. I mean, the fate of the world is at stake here!"

"Yeah…we can't screw up. This is the most important thing we're ever going to do."

"Just…promise me you won't die on me."

"I won't die. I have to avenge all the people that died to keep us alive. Promise you won't die either."

"I'd never leave you alone to face this. I know what you used to go through and I don't want you to be that lonely ever again."

"I'm glad to hear that. No matter what, we're in this together. Let's keep it that way until it's all over."

(Well, that's another chapter. It can only get better, though, right? Only time will tell!)


	13. The Diamond Mines

Minecraft: Wrath of Herobrine: Chapter 13: the Diamond Mines

(Well, I take it this story is getting popular! Thanks guys, I really appreciate it!)

We woke up the next morning, the hermit giving us a supply of torches and giving us the warning, "Be careful."

The mine, at first, was a single shaft, going downward until it was past the base of the mountain. When at last the well-lit shaft ended, a cavern opened up before us, the visible pathways spreading out in all directions.

"Where should we go first?"

Hannah paused for a moment, thinking, and said, "Maybe we should split up. I take the paths that are on the left and you take the ones on the right. Sound good?"

"Alright. Tell me if you find something."

"Okay."

I handed her a couple stacks of torches and we split up. I took the right-most path when she took the left-most one.

I carefully proceeded down the path, placing torches to mark my path. I came across a couple zombies, but they fell easily. Worst part is they started eating each other when they scented blood. It was a disgusting and gory sight that I left alone.

The tunnel continued to slope downward. The deeper I went the more common monsters became. My worst encounter was when a creeper nearly blew me up, leaving me hanging on the edge of a huge fissure that I couldn't see the bottom of. I pulled myself up, cursing the now dead creeper for doing this.

As it turns out, the tunnel formed a sort of spiral staircase around the fissure until it reached the bottom, which was at lava level, several pools of the stuff visible in between patches of Obsidian.

I walked over to the edge of a lava pool and saw a lever to my left on a wall. Guessing that it did SOMETHING, I walked over to it and pulled it. After hearing a few noises that I recognized as pistons doing their thing, I realized that there was a glass pathway in the middle of the lava now.

Noting that this was indeed awesome, I continued on down the obviously man-made path through the scattered pools of lava. As I walked down this path, not really needing torches anymore, I was confronted with a new monster.

It was big, green, had large black eyes, and it was square. Go figure.

Noticing that it was coming this way, I held my sword at the ready, and when it got within striking distance I stabbed at it. The blob just took my stab and molded around my sword. Quickly pulling it out, I tried cutting the blob in half. This turned out to be a big mistake, as it reformed as two smaller blobs.

"Dammit, die when I kill you!"

I kept hacking and slashing at the quickly multiplying amount of blobs to no avail. Now noticing that they were really tiny and harmless, I just started stepping on the lot of them.

"Yeah, who's the one getting owned now?"

As I stomped the last remaining blob under my sandal, I dared a look at the bottom of them. Both of them were coated with slime, which would take forever to get off. Sucks, too, as this was my favorite pair of sandals.

Shrugging the fact of my ruined footwear off, I continued down the zigzagging path, when eventually I came to a sort of crossroads.

At this place, to the left and behind me, were paths that I supposed led back to the crossroads at the beginning of this damned mine. To prove this theory, Hannah came out of the left-most path, panting, her bow splintered and her quiver almost empty.

"Have any trouble?"

"Loads…of…slimy…blobs…horrible…"

"Yeah, I met one of those too. Ended up getting my sandals filthy."

She smiled and I waited for her to catch her breath. When she did, she addressed this crossroads.

"So, these paths all lead here? That's disappointing, but convenient."

I looked over to where the door on the other side of the room was.

"Should we keep going?"

"Sure."

As I walked up to the door, I just noticed the sign by it said, "Mother Lode."

I opened the door and noticed that the sign didn't lie. Loads upon loads of glittering diamonds shone in the walls, inspiring an awed "Wooow" from Hannah and I. The part of me that loved mining wished that I had a pickaxe.

A glint of warm light caught my eye and I walked over to a sort of pedestal made of diamond ore, where a shard of brightly glowing diamond was floating.

"Well, the hermit's not going to like this."

Hannah walked over to where I was, noticed the glowing diamond, and pondered for a moment.

Talking more to herself, she said, "If the diamond component is here, then that must mean…"

"The other four pieces…"

"Are in all of the other areas the hermit told us about too!"

"Well, it's not much of an idea, but it's a-"

The wind was knocked out of me as she gripped me in a tight bear hug. Perfectly okay with this, I hugged back, and she looked up at me. I looked back into her beautiful green eyes as she gazed into my light blue ones. Was it me, or was she moving closer…? The scent of her hair was apparent now, smelling like apples. I never noticed this before.

Before I knew it, she kissed me, and all of my cares that I had disappeared for a moment. It was bliss, a feeling I hadn't known in my life prior to this.

When we finally broke apart, the euphoria hanging in the air, I asked, in a very calm tone, "What was that for?"

Letting go of the hug she gave me, and noticeably blushing, she said, "It was…what I felt was the right thing to do. I'm sorry if you didn't like it."

"Of _course_ I liked it. How could I not?"

I noticed I was blushing almost as bad as Hannah was. More to find something to do than anything else, as an awkward silence had followed; I took the Diamond Shard from its pedestal and put it in my pocket.

After we got out of the mines, which took considerably longer than it should have considering the fact that Hannah and I were holding hands and talking through the entire way out, the hermit noticed us returning and came back in with a shovel in his hands and dirt on his face.

"Why are you all dirty?"

The hermit shrugged and said, "I was diggin' you your graves. Guess I didn't need 'em after all."

Ignoring this statement I produced the still floating and shining shard of diamond for the hermit to see.

After looking at it, the hermit said, "Yup, that's genuine Divine Diamond right there. But where's the rest?"

"That's the thing. There weren't any other magical floating crystal shards in the entire mines. So, we figured that they would be in the other places you suggested that they might be."

"Makes sense. I'll go get that map for you."

He left into another room and moments later he returned, map in hand.

"This'll lead you to three of the four remaining places. If you find yourselves successful in your efforts, but still need the Glowstone, come back here. I'll open my Hellgate and we'll see what happens."

So after we said our farewells to the hermit, Hannah and I began our journey to the closest location, the Gold Mines to the South, making not as much of a hurry as we would have if our minds were fully set on our goal.

(Whoever guessed that I would make the pairing were right. Hope you're happy about it!)


	14. The Gold Mines

Minecraft: Wrath of Herobrine: Chapter 14: the Gold Mines

(Thanks to everyone who submitted a character for End of the End. Much appreciated. A small note: Dark Matter and Obsidian are different things, so if you want to submit a character keep that in mind. Also it's increasingly obvious that my update dates have been growing wider apart. I apologize for this, but I assure you I'll finish this series)

Following the map to the letter, we made it to the Gold Mines before dark that day. To substitute Hannah's missing arrows, I gave her a stack of mine. I had a bunch more than I gave her, so it wasn't a loss.

The entrance to the mines was a small cave with a sign at the top marked **Dangerous: Keep Out**.

Naturally, we went in.

It was much like the diamond mines at first, a shaft going downward more than out. When at last it leveled out, we ended up in a large, open space. Normally, that wouldn't bother me, but there were about thirty of those blobs that bugged me in the last mine.

"Dammit, what the hell are these things?"

I unsheathed my sword and Hannah got her bow from where it hung on her back and immediately nocked an arrow.

"I don't know, but they're persistent as hell."

Well, the only way to describe what followed is to say that it was a slime bath. By the time it was all over, which took more than an hour, there wasn't an inch of floor that wasn't slimy.

Panting, my sword tinted slightly green, Hannah out of arrows, we continued on.

I took out the rag I used to polish the sword and started rubbing the slime off.

"I swear…if we meet those things again, I might lose it."

Hannah nodded her agreement, too exhausted to speak.

Would you know, the end of the single path was a dead end. Nothing but stone walls surrounding us.

Infuriated, Hannah shouted, "Oh, what the hell? We just fought for a solid hour just to get to a dead end? This is-"

Instead of finishing her sentence, she punched the nearest wall. And instead of there being the usual sound of a fist colliding with stone, the "stone" had a hole torn into it like it was made of fabric.

To top it all off, as soon as the hole was torn, a bunch of small grey insects swarmed out of it, crawling all over Hannah's arm.

Quickly retracting the arm and shaking the insects off of it, she and I started running away from the swarm.

Looking back I asked, "What are these things?"

"They're Silverfish. They like to hide in camouflage cocoons like the one I punched. I've never known them to attack people though!"

"Well, I guess we know another thing about them, if that helps."

After running for a while it became increasingly obvious that the camouflage cocoon was larger than we first believed. Our increased pressure on our feet while we were running had begun to tear holes in the floor, more silverfish pouring out of them.

I decided to lighten the mood with a joke.

"If we get out of this, I'm saying 'I told you so'."

"You never told me anything!"

It was that moment that I realized that I was horrible at jokes.

When we finally reached the entrance to the mines again, without thinking I took a torch that was burning on the wall and threw it into the swarm. This had a better effect that I had imagined, as not only the silverfish, but their cocoon as well instantly got caught up in a blaze.

It was a beautiful fire. Not only was it red, but colored blue and even green in places. The blaze klasted some time, and when it ended, we found that the place was normally lit by glowstone in the walls and ceiling. It was an even bigger room than it was before, so big that a couple of jumbo jets would fit comfortably side by side.

What made the room so cool to look at was all of the gold that was protruding from the walls. There was so much you could make a mansion from it, complete with furniture!

Thinking out loud I asked, "I wonder why the hermit abandoned this place?"

The answer fell from the ceiling and landed ten feet in front of us.

From the looks of it, the creature was half man and half insect. He had gray insect-like armor covering his body, a pair of long wings on his back, and antennae on his forehead, to make up for his small, beady eyes. He had some insect-like mouthparts protruding from each side of his nearly lipless mouth, which had sharp, crooked teeth in it. He had no nose.

As the insect-man started walking closer, it had become clear to us that he had only two toes on his feet and three fingers on each hand.

As the strange man got within earshot of us, we realized that he was grumbling something. Not all the words were understood though.

"Who….destroy…the nerve…kill…."

As the strange man stopped walking, he looked up at us, and then yelled, "What? A pair of kids? That's who destroyed my lovely palace?"

Nearly at the same time, Hannah and I asked, "Palace?"

The man glared angrily at us. "This act is simply unforgivable! You shall feel the wrath of the Silverfish King!"

(Hope it was worth the wait!)


	15. The King of Insects

Minecraft: Wrath of Herobrine: Chapter 15: The King of Insects

(And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you have all been waiting for, the new chapter of my story! Seriously, how long has it been?)

The insect-man glared at me intensely. Then, without warning he leapt forward, his hand open like an eagle's talons. In defense I slashed my sword vertically from its sheathed position on my back, the blade colliding with the man's hand.

The Silverfish King leapt back, grasping his hand and howling in pain.

"You bastard! I will never forgive you for-oh who am I kidding?"

He showed me the palm of his hand and there wasn't even a scratch.

"But my sword hit you head-on! How aren't you cut?"

"Your sword is made of diamond, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Well my exoskeleton is harder than diamond!"

The Silverfish King dashed at me again, this time his hand formed into a fist. His attacks were coming faster now, giving me barely enough time to parry them.

_It's a really good thing Velgan trained me…_

The bug-man flipped forward, jumping into the air and kicking downward, the claws on his feet aiming at my head.

I brought my sword up to collide with his feet, gripping it with both hands to brace for the impact. However, he gripped my sword with his claws and flung me against the wall.

"How does it feel to be fighting someone that you can't damage?"

I got up, the impact on the wall having disoriented me a little.

"I'll find a way."

The bug-man cackled.

"_Sure_ you will! Good luck, kid!"

"It's nice to be called by name from a complete stranger."

"You cocky brat!"

He balled his hand into a fist and ran at me, going for a punch.

I ran at him too, going for a horizontal slash.

His hand and my sword connected again, causing sparks to fly.

"Just give it up, brat. You can't hurt me with something as soft as diamond!"

"Just stop talking and fight for real."

Hannah was watching this from a distance.

"This is a side of Kid I've never seen before… "

The silverfish King smirked, an ugly look considering the mouthparts that were in front of his actual mouth.

"Fight for real, you say? Alright then, if you want to rush into Hell, be my guest!"

He began throwing his punches and kicks faster, but the speed I got from Velgan's training made me able to parry and counter even faster.

_Although he's right about my sword not being able to cut him, I've got an idea that just might work…_

"So, you're pretty fast. Is that _all_? Or are you a one-trick pony?"

"You shouldn't taunt people like this."

I ran towards a short pillar of stone that had a still lit torch lying at the base of it. I picked up the torch and placed it on top of the broken pillar.

"Your weakness is fire, isn't it? If I shoot an arrow through this torch's flame, it'll catch on fire and if it hits you, it's hasta la vista bug boy."

I took out my bow and nocked an arrow.

"If you really think that _that_ is gonna hurt me, then be my guest! Just try it, I dare you!"

"Overconfident bastard."

Hannah could barely tell what had just happened. One second, Kid was standing in front of the pillar, the next he was in front of the Silverfish King, who was bleeding from his stomach.

"W-W-WHAT? HOW?"

Hid pulled out another arrow and showed him the tip.

"This arrow is exactly the same kind that I just shot you with at about ninety miles per hour."

The tip was blue.

"D-diamond?"

"The usual speed of an arrow when fired stationary is forty miles per hour. However I was moving pretty fast, and when I shot you, I had completely stopped. Naturally the momentum would shift to the next moving object. However if I had shot you with a usual flint arrow I wouldn't have made a dent in your armor. Good thing I nicked a bunch of diamond from that old hermit's mine."

The Silverfish King's eyes widened.

"He's…right…about it all…"

Hannah was shocked at Kid's explanation.

"He's a natural. He's even better than I am at using his bow…I could never have fires an arrow while running that fast…"

I held out my hand.

"I know that you have the Divine Gold. That's all I came here for. Give me that and the information I need and we'll be on our way."

"I suppose it _is _fair…"

He tossed over a glowing locket frame and I caught it.

I knew from the instant it started floating in my hand that it was the real deal.

"Two pieces down…"

"Now what is it that you want to know?"

"Who do you work for? Who's in control of those blob things?"

"Both of your questions can be answered with one name: the Slime King. He and I are deserters of that stupid God's army. We used to be generals that worked under him, but the Slime King, who I looked up to as a father figure of sorts, left, and so did I."

"You've been helpful. As a reward you can use the diamond on the tip of the arrow in your stomach however you wish."

I walked back over to the exit, where Hannah was sitting, and put my bow away.

"Let's get out of here."

(I know it's been like half a year since I last posted a chapter for this story. I'd appreciate if you guys didn't complain about it in the reviews)


	16. The Obsidian Deposit

Minecraft: Wrath of Herobrine: Chapter 16: The Obsidian Deposit

(Okay guys, I know you've been waiting for this for a while. But believe me when I say, I will put my all into finishing this story. I'll do it if it kills me, so that's why I'm gonna be posting chapters a lot quicker from now on, mark my words. However, as much as I want to rush this, I'll still take time into carefully thinking through each and every chapter. Now, without further ado, time to get this started.)

After a couple days of travelling, Hannah and I made it to the Obsidian Deposit marked on the map. Wasn't hard to miss, considering it was an enormous, dilapitated factory.

"This place looks like it's been abandoned for a long time," I pointed out, which was blatantly obvious considering the crumbling walls and lava pouring out of some of the windows.

Hannah shrugged.

"Well, not much we can do by just looking at it. Let's go inside."

"After you."

Hannah smirked.

"Well, aren't you being a gentleman. Applying 'Ladies First' to a potentially dangerous place like this."

I let out a short laugh.

"Well, let's go together then."

She rolled her eyes before taking my arm and walking towards the factory with me.

(Scene Transition)

In Herobrine's throne room, Malchior appeared before the God of Destruction.

"You summoned me?"

Herobrine's gaze fell on his servant.

"Have you not found it yet? What is taking you so long to find the amulet?"

Malchior disappeared, reappearing next to Herobrine's throne, leaning on it nonchalantly.

"Trust me, I've got a plan," he said, the flamboyancy of his voice not granting him much credibility.

"I would hope you do, Malchior. I cannot bring myself to end this world without being reminded of my reasons. I would prefer it sooner to later."

Malchior patted his master on the shoulder, being one of the few people who could get away with doing so.

"Just leave it up to me. I'll have you're wife's amulet back before you know it."

That earned a glare from Herobrine. An air of large amounts of anger filled the room.

"You say this, yet you have been doing nothing. Do you expect me to take such laziness unpunished?"

Malchior's eyes narrowed, most of the flamboyance leaving his voice as he said, "As we speak there are a couple kids collecting the pieces of your wife's amulet. Though they don't look like much, they can certainly hold their own in a fight. Once they have the whole thing, it's just a simple matter of killing them and taking it back for you. I haven't been doing anything because I don't _have_ to. See?"

Herobrine remained silet. After a while, he calmed down.

"And if they die along the way?"

Malchior closed his mismatched eyes and smiled lightly.

"Then I'll just have to put some effort into this, then won't I? I have everything under control, don't you worry."

(Scene transition.)

Inside the factory was, as expected, a lot of machines. Some looked like they had blown up, hardened lava coming out of holes in the sides. It just looked... sad for some reason.

"How are we gonna find the Divine Obsidian in this mess?" I asked Hannah, who sighed.

"Split up and look around?" she asked.

"Like we have a choice."

"Alright. Just shout if you find something."

She gave a quick kiss to my cheek and went off to the right somewhere. I went off to search on my own too.

After ten minutes of looking through the building, it became increasingly clear that the place was huge, about as large as a cathedral. Finding a tiny shard of obsidian here was not going to be easy.

"Great, and I thought those gold mines were big... how are we gonna find that Obsidian now?"

I looked around, nothing but ruined machinery and hardened lava in sight.

"I wonder how Hannah's doing...?"

A splattering sound behind me got my attention, making me turn around and draw my sword. What I saw were more slimes.

"They've caught up with us again..."

(Okay, gonna end the chapter here. Don't worry though, I promise that I'll write the next one very soon.)


	17. The Slime King's Best Men

Minecraft: Warath of Herobrine: Chapter 17: The Slime King's Best Men

(You guys probably thought I was kidding at the beginning of the previous chapter. I'm not.)

It wasn't long before there was a sword in my face too. I even had to step back to avoid being stabbed. When I got a god look at my attacker, it was a surprisingly humanoid slime.

"I didn't know your kind can do that."

The slime chuckled, then replied in a surprisingly deep, yet distorted voice.

"Yes, we are able to morph our bodies into any shape we want. I like the form you humans take, so I've created this look for myself. I have even taken a liking to using your types of weapons."

I couldn't help but feel somewhat flattered as I replied. "Well anyway, what do you want? You don't shove a sword in someone's face without a good reason."

The slime rolled his eyes. "It should be rather obvius that I'm after your head. The Slime King is displeased with the amount of our soldiers you have killed."

I rolled my eyes back. "And I'm sick of him sending you guys to kill me. Now how about we take the swords out of each other's faces and we can fight properly?"

The slime smirked.

"I like the way you think. It's nice and simplistic. By the way, my name's Brevin."

He lowered his sword at the same time I did, the slimes behind him quivering disgustingly in excitement.

"I'm Kid," I replied, getting in a fighting stance.

(Scene Transition)

Hannah was having about as much luck as Kid was, and unfortunately faced with a similar problem.

A female looking slime tapped Hannah on the shoulder and she turned around, bow already drawn.

"Now now, toys like that are dangerous," The slime woman teased, "Put it down before someone gets hurt."

Hannah chuckled a little, pointing the arrow at the slime girl's head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put an arrow through that pretty face of yours."

"You want a reason? How about, 'It won't do you any good'?"

Hannah raised an eyebrow at that and proceeded to shoot the slime girl several times, all the arrows burying themselves in her body, only to be expelled and fall on the floor, covered in green slime.

"But... Arrows worked _before_... why not now?"

The slime girl smirked as she replied.

"When we slimes manifest ourselves in a humanoid form, our cores shrink to about the size of a human heart. Being what we are, we can move our cores freely to anywhere we want in our bodies. Damaging us is now impossible."

From what Hannah gathered from that, their "Cores" were what she had to hit to hurt them. Come to think of it, the large square slimes behind the humanoid one did have large looking dark green spheres in the center of them.

"Oh, this isn't gonna be fun..."

(Scene Transition)

Brevin and I were already clashing blades, the slime being able to even attack through himself in some weird ways, including pulling his arm into his body and making it come out of his stomach with the sword in his hand.

"I'm sorry to say, but... you're kinda disgusting."

Brevin returned his arm to the correct place and kept attacking.

"Most humans tend to say that."

I had to admit one thing, though. Disgusting or not, he was a good swordsman. I found it difficult to return to the offensive other than a random jab every now and again. This was gonna be both fun and difficult.

(Scene Transition)

Hannah's problem was much different. She had located the slime girl's core, but she couldn't freaking hit it.

"What the hell is wrong with my aim?"

"Absolutely nothing," the slime girl replied, "I am just better than you."

The arrows were moved to and fired from a hand that she had pointed to Hannah, who was caught off guard and got an arrow to the shoulder before starting to dodge the rest.

She was hit with a couple more arrows, one in her other shoulder and another leaving a cut along her cheek, but that was about it. Panting, Hannah looked back up to the slime girl.

"You know, I actually wanna know your name now. I'm Hannah."

"Lucia," She replied with a smirk.

(Woohoo, random chapter ending cuz I'm lazy!)


	18. Slimy Situations

Minecraft: Wrath of Herobrine: Chapter 18: Slimy Situations

(Bet you guys thought this was never gonna get updated. I don't blame you either. i'm sorry to say that I don't have much time or inspiration to write new chapters, so sadly I can't tell you when or even if the next chapter is coming.)

Brevin and I had been clashing blades for a while now. His sword had almost killed me as much as mine almost killed him. i'd figured out halfway through the fight that his weakness was the little sphere that was floating around inside of him and I'd been making more of an effort to hit that, but sadly to no avail. The only difference between his wounds and mine were that he was regenerating from them.

"Damn it..." I commented, "I don't know if I can keep going much longer..."

Brevin sighed, twirling the sword in his hand.

"You never should have actually fought back. We have no weaknesses."

He raised his sword to block my enraged retaliation.

"If you can't deal with me," he continued, "then what do you think the rest of the Slime army is going to be like?"

He made a third hand with his stomach and made it punch me in the gut. This knocked the wind out of me and made me keel over. He then retracted the hand.

"Tell you what," Brevin kept going with a smirk and kneeling down in front of me to signify that I wasn't very threatening, "Maybe if you just go home I'll spare you. You ever thought of that?"

My sword stabbed through his chest, but he managed to move his core out of the way in time. I managed to be able to breathe again and slowly stood up.

"You... talk way too much..."

(Cut to Hannah...)

Hannah had pulled the arrows out of her shoulders and drew her bow again.

"I'm not gonna let you hit me, you know..." Lucia said in a taunting manner, "No matter how good your aim is, I can move my core anywhere I want... you can't hurt me."

Hannah then got an idea. She just hoped her bow was long enough to manage something like this...

She slowly took the arrow out of her bow, reaching back up into her quiver.

Lucia had gotten bored at this point, making one of her arms a whip and lashing at Hannah with it. She jumped to the side to dodge and drew three arrows, loading them all into her bow, drawing it again.

_I have to aim all three of these arrows at points that she wouldn't be able to predict... that way I could make her slip up..._

She managed to fire all three of the arrows, one just barely managing to scrape against Lucia's core. She screamed in pain, doubling over and losing her form for a couple seconds.

"What... I thought..."

Hannah smirked.

"That's what you get for being too cocky."

(Cut to Kid.)

I yelled out with the effort it took to cut the rest of the way through Brevin, missing the core again, but leaving a cut that took him a little longer to repair than normal.

"That was impressive... it takes a lot of strength to do something like that... too bad it was all for nothing."

He aimed to stab me in the face, but I jumpedback a good distance before getting an idea of my own.

"Slime is invulnerable, is it? I'd like to put that to the test."

Brevin lowered his sword.

"What are you..."

I tapped my sword on the ground, making a _ting_-ing sound on the stone bricks that were beneath the two of us. then, pressing the sword into the ground, I started running at him as fast as I could while still being fatigued from the fight, the blade leaving a trail of sparks on the ground.

"Try all you want kid, it isn't gonna make much of a difference in the long run."

He braced himself for whatever attack I was gonna do.

I made it to within six inches of him and smirked, bringing up my sword for a fast vertical slash. As I'd predicted it would, my sword caught on fire with all the friction with the air, and Brevin had a shocked look on his face as he melted into liquid slime, his core still beating and falling on the floor. I sheathed my still hot blade and picked up the core.

"You can still hear me, right? Go and tell your king that we don't want anything to do with him."

With that I threw the core out of the nearest open window as hard as I could. The liquid slime slowly started to seep towards where I threw the core out of, which meant Brevin must still have been alive.

"Alright... now to go find Hannah..."

(Speaking of Hannah...)

Lucia was pissed off now. She made her whip hand retract before sharply and very quickly stab into Hannah's side, a little above her hip. This made Hannah scream in pain as well.

"That's how you just made me feel, you bitch..." Lucia growled.

Hannah grabbed an arrow from her quiver, slashing the sharp slime tentacle with it to free her from it, and stepped back, drawing the arrow again.

_I have a clear shot now..._

She aimed at the slime girl's quivering core, not hesitating to fire the arrow and pierce right through it.

With a last dying scream of pain, Lucia melted into liquid slime too. Her core fell to the ground too, but it wasn't beating.

(Alright, now I have that cliffhanger off my conscience... )


End file.
